The Tragic Circumstances of Lost Souls Conjoined
by Rissi-Sama
Summary: An AoshiMegumi fic based on thier time together at Kanryuu's Mansion. Two tormented, guilt inflicted souls connect, and form thier own private light. AMe, and some evil Kanryuu action
1. Default Chapter

The Tragic Circumstances of Lost Souls conjoined:

Chapter one: Qui tacet consentiret (Silence gives consent)

"_Herein lies the tragedy of the age: not that men are poor…not that men are wicked…but that men know so little of men."_

_W.E.B. Du Bois._

Despair was once something the Romanticist author Edgar Alan Poe named necessary to understand the human heart and if this was the case Megumi was on her way to understanding all four chambers of her broken heart. She felt, in the youth and blossom of her life, betrayed entirely by its circumstances. The Goose with the golden eggs hidden so cleverly in her medicinal yukata, she scarcely even knew her own reflection when she peered into the fine glass mirror of the cherry-colored vanity. Takeda Kanryuu, however, knew her face; he could read it with frighteningly inhuman ease.

"My dear Megumi, you look sad," he said with false compassion while standing behind the forlorn doctor. It was true, Megumi's dark eyes were somber and cold as the poison she created in the laboratory. Kanryuu drew an effeminate hand through Megumi's black hair. It flowed flawlessly, like a dark silken veil.

"If there is anything that I can do to ease your suffering, you know I would have it done," Kanryuu attempted to console her, the comfort was mocking her instead of cheering her dreary soul. Quickly, Megumi rebuffed his dainty hand as she turned her head, letting her hair whip Kanryuu while turning her head. Her eyes were now as hard and cold as the steel of a sword.

"Never touch me again. There is nothing you can do to ease my suffering, for it is caused by your vile greed!" Megumi stated proudly, showing her _bushido_, or samurai honor. Kanryuu continued to mock the fallen doctor,

"Why, my pet, you are so hostile. I have treated you with all the kindness in my heart, but you continue to insult me. I should punish you, but my love for you is too great." Megumi narrowed her eyes and rose from her vanity seat.

"You swine! How dare you insult me in such a manner! It was you who reduced me to this!" She retorted, and walked away from Kanryuu, who was smiling grimly.

"Megumi, I never wished to resort to this, but it appears that I must enforce my rules with less tact than usual." Megumi glanced back to Kanryuu warily, and noted the wild look in his eyes. However, she remained firm and headed towards the double doors. This was halted when Kanryuu clicked his tongue and a dark haired man appeared in the door.

"This is Shinomori Aoshi, and he is charged with making you a more efficient and willing worker." Kanryuu stated gleefully, his eyes glittering with perverted lust. Megumi did not notice Kanryuu's glee, but was struck with familiarity at the sight of Aoshi.

'Why does he look so familiar?' Megumi asked herself, looking up and down Aoshi's lean form. Finally, when Megumi's gaze settled on Aoshi's face, she peered deep into his chilling blue eyes and implored them. While looking directly at Megumi, Aoshi asked Kanryuu,

" The housekeeper has given me a room, but my men remain without such accommodations. I will not assist you without their arrangements made." Kanryuu sighed audibly and walked toward Aoshi,

"Yes, yes, you'll have those accommodations ready. Is there any other matter you wish to bring up before I formally introduce you to Megumi?" Aoshi shook his head, all other matters having been discussed with the head of Kanryuu's vast bank account. Therefore, Kanryuu continued with the introductions.

"Shinomori Aoshi, this woman before you is Takani Megumi of the Takani Family in Aizu." Megumi lowered her eyes at the mention of her family, for it reminded her how far she had fallen. Aoshi noticed this immediately and Kanryuu monopolized on this current humiliation.

"She is my Golden Goose, I assure you that if you protect her safety and keep her feisty temper in line you will be well rewarded." Aoshi only replied with his usual, 'Aa' and observed the mortification form on her cheeks in a red stain. Megumi glared back to Kanryuu, but the coldness in her eyes was replaced by fire unquenchable.

" I am no man's property, least of all yours!" She barked and stalked out of the elegant room.

"I find her temper quite alluring. Don't you, Aoshi?" However, Aoshi did not reply and let Kanryuu construe what he willed from the silence. Without a word, Aoshi left the room, but his mind had a faint memory of a woman somewhat similar to Megumi in his youth. This thought was dismissed because Aoshi was not being paid to place a name with face.

Despite Megumi's strength, she could not help but weep at her deplorable station.

'I am no better than a common street whore, I am subject to the same immoral humiliations.' She thought and looked out from the wide observatory window onto the morphing city of Tokyo. Suddenly, Megumi felt a longing in her heart for Aizu, her childhood home. In this moment of sadness, she did not observe Aoshi standing behind her, enjoying the same view. Yet, Aoshi kept his presence silent, the sight of Megumi, even in her mourning state was drawing out a side of him he had long repressed. Aoshi somewhat resented this empathetic tie that Megumi held with him, both of them being in essence lost and fallen souls trapped in a world they abhorred. And without a word Aoshi disappeared from the glass-encased observatory. Yet, the door was not so silent as it made a small impact with the frame and a small echo was sent about the room. Megumi, startled by this looked around the room feverishly but found nothing. Her mind, having drifted from her own despair, was beginning to compel Megumi towards curiosity.

Megumi was cautious to enter her bedroom, her slightly over-embellished fears that coincided with the sickening grins on Kanryuu's face.

'There is definitely something wrong with that man, he needs to hire a professional whore,' She thought in decent humor, avoiding her fears with simple sarcasm. A flash of worry sparked in her face when she heard the cheerful voice of her chambermaid, Hitomi, ask,

"Miss, are you well?" Megumi shot her a worried look.

"Yes, I am fine. You may leave for the evening." Hitomi thanked Megumi with a polite bow and exited the room. In a reverie from years past, the neo-classical room seemed to fade back to the days of a simpler era, when this room was but a blank canvas in an ornate mansion.

* * *

" Takani-san, please forgive the lack of decorations but Takeda-Sama has yet to furnish this wing." An elder servant said to Megumi as she peered into the abandoned suite of rooms, dusted with mildew and decay.

"It shall do fine." Megumi stated with a small smile and ran her hand cautiously through long black locks of hair as she noticed a spider dangling from the doorframe. "Where is Takeda-san?" Megumi asked, peering hesitantly into the room. The servant answered curtly,

"He wishes to meet you in person, but today he is unable as he is held over with business affairs." Megumi nodded in reply, "But he bid me to show you the laboratory where you shall work." Megumi followed the elderly man into the abandoned wing, waylaid with opened cans of paint and canvassed furniture. Throughout the abandoned portion of the mansion something stuck out to Megumi. Passing a locked door, she jiggled the handle unconsciously.

" Excuse me, but this door is locked? What lies behind it?" She asked. The servant blushed awkwardly at a question so bold and replied,

"Takani-san, it is perhaps the most splendid view of Tokyo one can ever see." Nodding introspectively, Megumi timidly asked,

"May I please see it?"

"Of course, Takani-san. I was told by Takeda-sama to refuse you nothing." The elderly gentlemen replied and pulled a set of large western-style keys out. As he sifted through the metal objects Megumi's eyes traced the intricate crown moldings, observing their foreign flavor. After the key was found, Megumi entered the small room, and found herself left breathless; the man had not lied to her.

"This is magnificent." She sighed. The city of Tokyo, formerly called Edo, flourished in the autumn skies.

"Takani-san," The elderly man asked cautiously, "I was told not to show you this, for it was to be a present from Takeda-sama, he will have me punished for disobeying." Megumi was slightly surprised at this remark.

" Takeda-san would punish you for something that was clearly my fault? I was under the impression this man was kind."

"Takeda-sama is quite generous, he pays very well and expects obedience…from all his servants." Megumi didn't quite understand the implications that the elderly servant had made but thought nothing of it.

* * *

Now, years later, Megumi understood what the servant meant by 'he expects obedience', as his perpetual slave it had been difficult to adjust. In the beginning, when she began to make the opium more regularly, Megumi had been starved, locked in her suite for days at a time without rations until she made her quota. Life had not treated her well.

* * *

"Takani-san," Takeda Kanryuu greeted as Megumi turned from the panoramic view of the Tokyo, "This was not to be shown to you, it was my present for you. I do hope you'll forgive me." Megumi smiled warmly,

"I do not take offense, the view is so gorgeous as to make up for the error." Takeda grinned, and for some reason Megumi was wary of the happy smile.

" You are a kind woman, Takani-san. How do you suggest my disobedient servant is to be punished this day?" Kanryuu inquired, quite captivated by Megumi's natural vivacity and passion. Megumi was quite appalled at this notion of punishment, and quickly countered Kanryuu.

"He should not be punished! The servant did no harm; we are no longer in feudal times. He is your hired help, and it is unjust for you to impose any punishment." Kanryuu's eyes lost their unnatural kindness and glowered for a moment at Megumi's answer. However, this was quickly covered, and Kanryuu lied,

"Yes, I was merely testing you. It would be unjust for me to punish hired help." Kanryuu's sickening grin returned again, and he led Megumi away from the observatory.

* * *

Megumi had been deceived, and though her heart told her otherwise, she trusted Kanryuu. Despite the grin that was far too friendly, and the kindness that did not look so well with his face. Megumi looked to her needs, and saw the need of a home, no matter how fake. Maybe Kanryuu could provide at least an image of warmth to her old soul, and she always had the observatory if the world led trouble to her door. In accepting such false pretenses, Megumi had let herself be locked in a life not of her ordinary choosing.

There was little she could do about that now, as many years later, she had long relented, but never accepted her servitude to a dark art. Yet, Megumi could always remember the days before she let herself be deceived. Aizu was no longer a tangible place to her, but Megumi could recall the image and it was a hallucination of home on the translucent walls of her glass cage.

Aoshi had bigger fish, and bigger memories to fry. His mind was deranged with repetitive, unspoken questions. To call him sane was a great falsehood, ever since the Oniwabanshuu was forced to guard crooked businessmen instead of protecting the honor their own portion. Yet, Aoshi felt justified. These men had no other homes, and would suit no other way of life. Aoshi rightfully knew that if he were to abandon his men and settle down a great inequality would be served.

'This Takeda Kanryuu is rich,' he thought, while taking long strides through the alien gardens of a western style, 'with his money they can finally be free of this degradation, and I can move on…to a normal life.' The breeze stifled Aoshi's black hair, and he turned his face toward the opulent moon above.

"Hanya…" he said, and the covert warrior revealed himself.

"Yes, Oshikara."

"Observe Kanryuu. There is a woman I am concerned with." Aoshi ordered coldly. Though you could not discern emotion from Hanya's masked face, his voice was rank with doubts.

"A woman? Oshikara, it is not my place to doubt you, but women bring trouble." Aoshi glared at Hanya and only replied,

"Yes, it is not your place to doubt me." Hanya bowed his head, ashamed of his boldness, and disappeared into the night. Aoshi, left in his solitude, knowing what Hanya meant. His memory was dusted with regrets of a relationship allowed to kindle in a girl with so much more potential and so much more worth than he could ever provide.

* * *

"Aoshi-Sama!" Misao cried, feeling bereft of his presence though he had not yet left her side. Aoshi looked down to the Misao, just a young girl at the time, and consoled,

"Be strong Misao, you are Oniwabanshuu." This however was no consolation to the young girl, who adored the Oshikara with all her soul.

"But why do you have to go?" She asked naively. Looking into Misao's pure eyes, Aoshi could not muster the words to answer, she would not understand. Okina, sensing conflict within Aoshi's aura, gently chided Misao,

"Misao-chan, do not bother the Oshikara." Misao glared back at Okina and retorted,

"But Grandpa! Aoshi-Sama can't leave without telling me where he's going." Okina showed a rare moment of anger and stated with a growl beneath his words,

"Misao-chan, the dishes are dirty!" The young Misao rose obediently, but as she ran into the Aoiya she could be heard undermining her elders. Then, Okina approached a then younger Aoshi, and said,

"Aoshi, never forget you're training when you are out there, all aspects of it. You know as well as I there are more than just forms in the Oniwabanshuu code." Aoshi, his face cold as it would appear in later years, replied,

"Yes, Okina-sama. You have a good apprentice who will not forget your training." Okina smiled, and the mood was somewhat elevated from its previous status.

"Get going!" Okina yelled enthusiastically and all that remained of the Oniwabanshuu departed from the inn and restaurant.

* * *

Guilt. Yes, it permeated Aoshi's very soul. He felt its stain upon the depths of his being. He had left a girl to hope for what did not exist and betrayed his former tutor in ways that were utterly disgraceful. These elements formed a guilty pang in his chest, one that persisted into the long hours of the night, keeping Aoshi awake at most insane hours.

In the beginning, the Oniwabanshuu pretended to be a force of good, but reality had to be faced. In its darkest moments, human nature can betray the very fiber of reason. This innate human nature to survive at all costs forsook all Aoshi's moral restraints as he and his men were forced to accept the fact the only men who needed protection were those too poor or notorious to afford the police. Aoshi did not pretend otherwise, his aim was to survive and go beyond his current existence.

Both Aoshi and Megumi were not aware; though their souls were so similar the linking quality yearned to be discovered. Time would yet reveal this, if both parties allowed it.

End Chapter One.

**Rissi's Writings**: Sorry, I am sorta at a transitional period for my writing. Not entirely sure what to do about it, this fiction has some promise….please review!


	2. Say It's Only A Paper Moon

The Tragic Circumstances of Lost Souls Conjoined:

**Chapter Two: Say it's only a Paper Moon**

_"The most hateful torment for men is to have knowledge of everything but power over nothing."_

_Herodotus_

* * *

In the real word, there are few star-crossed lovers; yet, if Megumi's mind had been open to the world around her she would have found a mate for her soul. However, Megumi closed her mind to all but the swaying of the trees and the pleasing sound it made in the autumn season. In her decent sized laboratory Megumi plotted with kings and princes; that she may create a less potent poison to swell in the blood of men. In recent days, Kanryuu had been more perceptive to this insidious twisting of deadly ingredients and Megumi's presence was demanded. 

"You vile little snake! The market value of the opium you made recently has decreased significantly. What tricks have you pulled yet!" Kanryuu stated, enraged at Megumi's continual defiance.

" Even golden geese can produce lead eggs." Megumi harshly retorted, her voice screaming of insolent pride.

" Why you tricky, little thief! Your games have robbed me from a decent profit! I will not stand for it." Kanryuu yelled, rising from his cushioned desk chair. He then shouted, "You will be punished for your actions. I will strike at you in any way that I can!" Megumi smirked at his statement and goaded,

"Will you kill me, or will you stretch me on the rack? How will you break me? Which cowardly hand will hold the dagger as you slice open my throat?"

Aoshi lingered outside the door, using his onmitsu skills to impede Megumi's privacy for his own amusement as Kanryuu failed to answer Megumi's challenge, and ordered her to leave his presence that he may 'find a more deserving punishment.' As expected, Megumi was fleeing the lavish office, her hands curled into tight fists before she accidentally grazed Aoshi's shoulder.

For a brief moment, she glared at Aoshi, her eyes blazing with an angry, impassioned fire. Aoshi returned Megumi's gaze with a small smirk and frosty blue eyes boring into her soul. With Megumi further retreating, Kanryuu called Aoshi into his office.

"She's a fiery spirit, you know Aoshi. I've often thought of breaking her, of having such a strong and brave woman underneath my power has warmed my loins more than once." Aoshi did not respond, but internally he was disgusted by Kanryuu's unguarded comment.

"If you really think on it, I should have broken her by now. She has been under my charge for many years, but has remained defiant. You are to watch my fiery golden goose more closely than before. She is more volatile. You should be wary, Megumi has many tricks up her sleeve." Kanryuu commented with a dry laugh. Aoshi, being very formal and traditional wondered if Kanryuu had been in the company of too many western _gaijin_ as of late. As he began to walk away, Aoshi was stopped, and Kanryuu demanded of him,

"You are an unusually silent men. I find such men dangerous."

"I find no need to speak superfluously." Aoshi explained and held Kanryuu's gaze, warning him silently to speak no more of the issue. Kanryuu gulped nervously before dismissing the warrior.

No solace would be found for Megumi in her room, the all to familiar aroma of poppies would feed her guilt while her stomach rumbled to be fed.

"A plague upon this house!" Megumi abruptly cursed, and put a death grip around the ornate bedpost adorning a western four-poster bed. Her body continued to tremble as the moon cast an uneasy and revealing shadow on Megumi. While Megumi continued to grip the bedpost she sunk into the mattress. Leaning her delicate face against the post, Megumi shook away repulsive and angry tears, ever more determined to escape from this life.

Hanya had disobeyed Aoshi's orders, for he had grown increasingly wary of what Megumi was capable of and found good cause to observe her. Concealed amid the vast gardens his keen eyes caught sight of Megumi's trembling figure through her uncovered window.

'This woman's heart is so betrayed; much like the Okashira she has kept a strong façade despite her broken heart.' Out of this arose a much more primal fear from Hanya, would this woman steal Aoshi's heart? Would Aoshi abandon his men for a woman as low as this opium woman?

"Hanya," Aoshi called, having found the bizarre fighter, "You were told to observe Kanryuu, not spy on a fallen woman."

"Forgive me Okashira, I should have never gone against your orders." Hanya stated, bowing before Aoshi.

" Do not make that same mistake." Aoshi simply barked and Hanya scattered from the area. However, Aoshi continued to monitor Megumi through the window, finding himself more entranced by the woman.

Megumi had drifted into an uneasy though deep slumber and Kanryuu entered Megumi's 'medicinal' and living quarters in the west wing of his ostentatious mansion. Setting the small brass lantern upon the neo-classical side table, Kanryuu marveled that even in Megumi's sleep he haunted her dreams. A combination of the moonlight from above and dim candlelight revealed pale streaks, much like tears, adorning the opium woman's cheeks.

Kanryuu's delicate and effeminate fingers graced the tearstains upon her cheeks in a gentle but lecherous manner, as if he sought to elicit a somewhat foreign sensation to the impassioned, yet reserved Megumi. Surprisingly, she leaned into his touch; perhaps in her dreams Kanryuu embodied a father's warmth or something far more erotic.

This was all more fascinating to the impious and craven businessman, that in her dreams Megumi, his golden goose had lost the inhibitions of a prouder era and fell vulnerable to overpowering, yet inarticulate seduction.

'This could work to my advantage. I could break this proud woman, if I could only bring public her need for companionship.' Kanryuu thought, than his quick and shifting eyes discerned his opium woman was about to wake. In a swift moment, just as Megumi woke, Kanryuu disappeared from the room unnoticed.

Megumi felt the warmth of a refined blush dust her high cheekbones, but she could not recall any specific event to provoke such coloring. Was the hand that brushed her face only a dream? Did the subtle strokes upon her cheek really occur in this world as well?

As Takeda Kanryuu deceived Megumi most ingeniously, Aoshi watched the ordeal play out, his immortal soul despising every minute of the drawn out scene. The Okashira's ice cold warrior aura seemed to radiate from the red leaved maple trees as Kanryuu left Megumi to conjure an image she wished at the illusory touch upon her cheek.

Aoshi did not further watch Megumi as she rose from her high-western bed, and allowed the opium woman justifiable privacy, even if she was unaware of the intrusion he brought. Yet, more selfishly, Aoshi feared the growing attachment to Megumi, as if a string had attached his breast to that of hers. It is hard to be a leader of men; duty can coexist or contradict the feelings of the heart and lead the conscience astray for the sake of it.

In truth, Aoshi saw a mirror image of himself within Megumi. The same struggles appeared in sleep-deprived lines underneath their eyes, yet his heart would deny this for the intent to keep his men safe from rejection and harm.

"I am the Okashira. This honor was passed down to me from the Okashira before me. I will not betray it." Aoshi reaffirmed aloud, his enormous sense of tradition and ancient values winning over the feeble impulses of the heart. Therefore, he would not tell Megumi of the spell which had been just cast upon her by the greedy Takeda Kanryuu.

'The Opium Woman is a strong sort of woman, she will not allow an event brought upon by sleep to reciprocate in this world.' Aoshi then thought, justifying his complete inaction toward the scandalous subject.

Megumi, now that she had woken from her tempestuous sleep, washed the stains of tears and a dainty blush from her normally pale cheeks. Caught up within the feeling of the icy cold water cleansing her skin, she did not notice Kanryuu entering her room and was thoroughly surprised when a flawless strand of dark amethyst colored pearls was set against the pale skin of her neck.

Seeing that Kanryuu was the man who gave the lavish gift Megumi retorted fearlessly,

"You would strangle me with a set of pearls, how feminine." Kanryuu bore the insult well, and with a sly grin stated,

"My dear, you mistake me. There is a banquet to be held in my honor tomorrow evening. I require an escort. You would do anything to serve me better, would you not?" Megumi noted not the beauteous color the pearls, or how perfect they looked against her skin, she just noticed how similar to a chain they appeared when clasped around her neck.

"Though it was kind of you to offer, I do not wish to attend." Kanryuu withdrew from Megumi, his fingers rubbing against the smooth and perfect pearl necklace.

"You do not have a choice I am afraid. You will be attending this banquet." He jeered, triumphant, he thought, over Megumi's spirit.

"You cannot force me. Death is something I wish for, not fear, " Megumi stated, and stood proudly erect, refusing to face Kanryuu.

" You can be bought." He baited.

"What? With fine jewels, silks, or _gaijin_ novelties. I am a better woman than that." At this Kanryuu smirked and began pacing the floor, a deliriously happy look in his eyes.

"Yes, you are a better woman than that. As it is such I offer you what I know you really desire," He paused and looked into Megumi's eyes, piercing them with his gaze, "You desire to be free above all else. You loathe creating the Opium. What if I were to offer you this freedom you desire, within a reasonable limit of time? You could return to the Aizu, the past eternally forgotten, and be a doctor no longer of death." Megumi grew nervous, this man had prodded and prodded, finally finding her weak spot.

"How am I to trust you?" Kanryuu knew at that moment he had struck gold, and furthering this offer, he gently took Megumi's hand within his own, massaging it gently; marveling at how subdued she had become.

"There are things, Megumi, that transcend the trivial matters of creating a profit." Megumi's eyes wandered and her heart quaked, the offer sounded too good to be true. Freedom…the word rang in her ears, begging her to submit.

Within the next moment, the spell had broken and Megumi tore her hand from Kanryuu's, saying bitterly,

"I do not need you to free me. If I did not relent to your initial seduction how can you expect me fall at an offer so suspicious!" Megumi then saw a dark rage within Kanryuu's eye.

"Assuming you escape, a feat most unlikely, I will hunt you down. If you find family in Aizu, Tokyo, Kyoto, or Yokohama I would kill them, just to get to you." Storming out of Megumi's room, Kanryuu placed the strand of pearls on table beside her bed.

Megumi glared at the pearls and their luminescent quality as the light from the moon and the oil lamp on the bed stand dancing across its smooth surface. For a moment her gaze softened, as Megumi extended her hand toward the luxurious necklace. She withdrew the hand, again glaring at the jewelry.

"I will not relent!" Megumi stated, falling onto her knees. She placed her hands on the bed, setting her own head upon them. Megumi had been tempted; she had let Kanryuu show her warmth and not rebuffed it upon sight. Giving way was an uneasy subject for the doctor of death. Megumi's eyes were filled with fresh tears, as she settled upon the truth of the matter.

Aoshi strolled about the gardens, his hair still in the silent night, and a thought churning in the back of his mind. _Kharma,_ or the Japanese belief in fate, had not yet haunted Aoshi in his sinful state. Perhaps the presence of Megumi was the presence of Kharma.

End Chapter Two

Rissi's Notes:

Hey! I am so glad the response for this fiction has been so positive! It's really encouraging to write again! Well, that's all I have to say in general, so onto the reviews…

Zero27: Danke! I hope to see you writing again soon! I'm disappointed I've had a total lack of decent fluff as of late, and as the fluff master I blame you! (points accusatory finger)

Lelia Winters: 1) Yeah, the philosophy thing was definently inspired from above. 2) Meg is a total bisnitch and I luv it! 3) Childhood loves? I dunno;I'm working on the smaller details. 4) "I am no man's property" is definitely a Queen Elizabeth line.good quote sense;and it is a great movie! 5) Don't jump to conclusions, let the story play out. Thanks!

Brooke: Fishing has been my favorite thing to do for writing… a good hook is like the best thing you can do! Thankee much!

Yvonne: I'll add as much as I can without betraying the characters original storyline. Enjoy and Thanks!

Mji: LOL! Ever seen the movie Garden State with Natalie Portman? That's my influence. You should watch it. Enjoy the show! Thankyouverymuch!

Kowatashi: Again, you've exceeded review-writing expectations! You do that well. Thanks for all those words and considerations.

Alvedersain


	3. Over all Mountain Tops is peace

The Tragic Circumstances of Two Lost Souls Conjoined 

Chapter Three: Over all the mountain tops is peace

"_Necessity never made a good bargain." _

_Ben Franklin_

When wonting light few are granted the luxury of stars to see. In this world of darkness that surrounded Megumi, where she needed a single star to shine upon her there were none to spare. Instead, her need illuminated a false light, one that looked more tempting as Megumi felt the suffocation of comatose air. Fighting back tears of despair, she looked again to the pearls.

Minds are impressionable when totally consumed by their darkest parts, and the vulnerable state of Megumi's was bending toward one shaky offer of freedom. After rising from her knees, Megumi hesitantly grabbed the immaculate strand and looked upon them. Her eyes were seeking a flaw; any flaw no matter how minor could sway Megumi's thoughts from her currently dangerous leaning. Yet, as her cinnamon colored eyes searched the amethyst pearls she found no flaw. Megumi, in anger, threw the flawless stones onto the wooden floor. They slid across the smooth surface until hitting a wall. The intensity of the color remained visible to Megumi, even when the pearls lay across the room.

Shifting her eyes, Megumi now stood and walked carefully towards them, as if a fell wind would knock her to the floor. Her eyes scanned over the pearls before she picked them up again, letting them slide delicately from one hand to the other. Shaking her head slightly, Megumi set the pearls delicately on her vanity, unsure of what course of action she would take.

"Good morning, my dearest Megumi!" An enthusiastic Kanryuu stated as he tore open the curtains and woke his opium woman with invading sunlight.

Megumi did not respond and tentatively opened her eyes, afraid that the sun might burn them.

"I hope you slept well." Kanryuu stated with a sly grin.

"As well as my soul was able." Megumi responded darkly as she finally sat up against the headboard. She was largely unresponsive in the early morning hours.

"I hope you have taken time to consider my offer. It is very generous of me, I believe." Kanryuu said pompously, his furtive eyes were raised to the heavens, as if the deed was actually posed in earnest.

"I hope you rot." Megumi snarled, and stood upon the floor, her feet were cold against the unfeeling cherry floor. Kanryuu looked back to Megumi and mockingly chided,

"That was not polite of you to say. I think I am quite justified to pose such an offer." Megumi only rolled her eyes and walked towards the vanity, sitting down to brush her long, black hair.

"You've not opened your mind, and I know it. I doubt you've even considered it." Kanryuu asked rhetorically, walking towards Megumi seated at the vanity.

Megumi almost countered Kanryuu, until she caught her tongue from revealing the infirmities in her soul. Yet, Kanryuu read her eyes with some alacrity and she could not fully hide the thought that about escaped her lips. A wry smile formed on Kanryuu's thin lips and he mulled a sordid and dirty thought through his mind.

"In any case," Kanryuu remarked, as if he was continuing an imaginary soliloquy, "even if you choose to attend this festivity with me, you have a rigorous schedule the remainder of this week. A loss in quality means a raise in quantity. Your old quota to make per week has been raised as of today, you are to make 5x the amount you made before." Megumi glared at him harshly, feeling a great desire to slap the crooked businessman for his arrogance. With the facts and figures of opium spilling through her head, Megumi in angry protest clutched the pearls at the vanity, threatening to hurl them beyond the glass of the window.

"Granted, I would have more understanding if you chose to attend the ceremony with me. Otherwise my punishment will remain the same as it always does if you are late." Kanryuu continued and Megumi's grip tightened on the necklace as she clenched her teeth.

"Were I to accept your offer I would need to be severely jaded! You are a creature of greed; no amount of opium or money would cure your illness. I am no fool Kanryuu!" Megumi spat, countering her failing will with anger that had been seething within for many years. Kanryuu grinned, for he had finally uncovered a decent response from his strong-willed servant.

"IF there was reasonable hope that I would eventually let you leave, and this was not a deception you would become an agreeable and good servant?" He questioned, stimulating a false array of hopes amid the flecks of daylight surrounding them.

Suddenly, Megumi withdrew from her attack and bit her lip, internally cursing herself for revealing her failing will to her captor.

"I thought so, I am a reasonable man. Perhaps you could take on an apprentice, and the success of your tutelage to them could determine your freedom. It would serve to satiate my so called greed." Kanryuu stated calmly, letting his eyes pierce Megumi's wandering and feeble looking eyes. The defiant passion had begun to fade from them, and they became more hopeful, despite what her heart said.

Turning from Kanryuu, Megumi faced the window; a myriad of emotions bombarding her now invaded mind. Kanryuu was cautious to approach her, despite what damage he had done, the strong will still lingered within Megumi. He placed his hand on Megumi's shoulder; this seemed to wake her fury again.

At present, Kanryuu seemed vulnerable with his hand lying on Megumi's shoulder, and she took the opportunity to slap him hard across the face. As the powerful hand neared his face, Kanryuu caught her hand and held Megumi fast to him.

"I'm so glad you agree to attend. The maid will help you prepare for the evening." Kanryuu jeered, as he looked deep into Megumi, a wild light in his eyes. Megumi was partially paralyzed at his gaze, afraid of his malicious intent. However, he surprised Megumi by leaving the room without a word. She glanced away to the window and resigned herself to what fate had just granted her.

Kanryuu was in his office, conversing in French to a woman of some stature. From her appearance Aoshi judged the woman to be approximately thirty-five, her graceful but snobbish face was tilted upward. She had a small build, and appeared to be thin, even gaunt. Just as Aoshi had planned on escaping Kanryuu, the spry businessman found the onmitsu master and called him into the room.

"Aoshi-san, this is Mme. Jacqueline Bouffant. She is an expert in woman's fashion in Europe." Kanryuu said, introducing the French woman. Aoshi nodded and bowed to her, wondering why an expert in ladies fashion would be spending time with Takeda Kanryuu.

"He is rather silent." Mme. Bouffant remarked with a wry smirk. Aoshi was startled by such bluntness from a woman of high status within her culture, but hid his shock within the fearsome aura he possessed.

"Yes, during the revolution he was a ninja of some importance, it is in his character to be so quiet." Kanryuu replied and Mme. Bouffant laughed robustly. Aoshi felt odd in such company and began walking out of the office.

"Aoshi-san, please check on Megumi, she is rather frantic and is likely to play some trick upon me." Kanryuu ordered last minute, and Aoshi gave no conformation on whether he even heard the craven man.

Admittedly, Aoshi was quite keen to observe Megumi, something about the opium woman fascinated him. There was a silent, unobtrusive, but remarkably poignant impression about Megumi that refused to leave his mind. Aoshi finally arrived at Megumi's door, finding Megumi absorbing unlikely solitude in the poppy-permeated air. She was also rather ill dressed for a gentleman's eyes. The only thing that adorned Megumi's feminine body was a white sundress that exposed her bare arms, and a small part of her legs.

And while the onmitsu master thought he was being silent, Megumi heard his approach as Aoshi entered beyond the frame of the door.

"Did Kanryuu send you to check upon me?" Megumi asked harshly, her voice was cold, but equally shaken with some tangible fear. Aoshi did not respond but only walked closer toward Megumi, as if entrapped by a beauteous but malicious siren's song.

"I thought he would, but I know when I am beaten," Megumi continued, as if the words she spoke were thoughts she had but recently concealed in her head. " Yet he is a fool to think he can break my spirit. I have held my _bushido_ honor closely, and will not relinquish it so easily. " Aoshi did not respond to Megumi's sudden tangent, but was strangely entranced by the her openness to a man that was for all purposes her enemy.

"Well, say something, or are you a mute unless spoken to!" Megumi barked, and faced the warrior. Her cinnamon eyes delved into Aoshi's own and he could feel the emotions in her soul.

"Aa." Aoshi stated, almost humoring himself with the inarticulate reply.

"Is that all?" Megumi commented sarcastically, somehow hurt by Aoshi's deceptive disinterest. Shaking her head, Megumi walked toward the cherry colored vanity, and picked up the much-debated strand of pearls.

"This was a gift from Kanryuu for attending a ball with him, as if he could bribe me with such a trite offer." Megumi said angrily, strongly defending her honor, and clasped them around her neck. "I'm trying on the chain for size." Megumi then mumbled, only wishing for that thought to be heard only by her own soul.

Since Megumi was so absorbed in her own struggles, she did not notice the frown grace Aoshi's lips as the 'chain' was fastened around her neck. As if the necklace made her an untouchable goddess. Turning her head towards Aoshi, Megumi gazed quizzically at him, and even laughed flirtatiously.

A moment was created between them, and both the spy and the opium woman were taken completely aback. Silence fell heavy on the sun drenched room, and, in an ungrateful instant, was spoiled by the entrance of Takeda Kanryuu and his French woman.

"Kanryuu," The French woman said with an unmistakable accent ruining her speech, "This woman is quite gorgeous, it is an honor for me to prepare this woman for the ball." Megumi glared at the women and snarled,

"Who is this _gajin_ woman?" The French woman was slightly insulted, and Kanryuu replied with a slight grimace,

"This is Mme. Bouffant, she is going to dress you for the ball." For a moment Megumi looked as if she would snap Kanryuu and the French woman's neck in half, but than her eyes turned sad again. Mentally reminding herself of her newfound fate, she accepted the _gajin._

"Hello, Megumi, have you ever worn a corset before?" Mme. Bouffant asked. Answering no with a grunt, Megumi saw a constrictive object meant to be worn around the torso.

"Kanryuu, Aoshi; please leave while I dress her." Mme. Bouffant requested, and both of the men left the room.

"I do not lie to my customers, you are quite beautiful. Remove your traditional garments, and put these things on." Megumi did, as she was bid, and walked behind the changing screen. The first item was basic underclothes, and the others were additions. Megumi felt bare and open to all eyes with such a distasteful lack of clothing.

"Are you changed?" Mme. Bouffant asked in a heavy accent, Megumi did not verbally respond but she did walk out from behind the screen. She was wearing what appeared to be a white lacy leotard, and a pair of white hose attached to the leotard by a garter.

"Very good, now here is the corset." Megumi looked at the corset while it wrapped around her frame. Utterly confused at its purpose until Mme. Bouffant began to draw the laces and push out any extra air. However, keeping her silent dignity, Megumi bore with the abrupt pain that the corset brought.

"You are a brave and strong woman, most Japanese I dress struggle violently when I put on the corset." The French woman commented offhandedly. Megumi grimaced at the compliment; she generally disliked them as they were often deceptive by nature,

"I am not as strong as you would think." Megumi stated sarcastically, feeling wretched and fallen in her current circumstances.

"So you talked…I was waiting…you are like that ninja, silent." At that point, Mme. Bouffant finished lacing and tightening the corset and she walked towards a dress that was lying on the bed.

"I hope you appreciate my effort, it is not often such parcels are brought to Japan." Mme. Bouffant said, and held the dress delicately, "Put it on." She ordered.

The End of Chapter 3

Rissi's Drabblings:

Sorry if this seemed kinda long. The week itself has been totally haywire! I've had track meets, tests, and parties! Oh my! Well, I have nothing really important to say accept, this next chapter is going to kick butt! I didn't get many reviews but that def. Happens. So…I will remind you all with my favorite way. Thanks to those who read my story but failed to find the review button, and thanks to those who did find the review button. You will go to heaven.

Zero27: I'm not demanding the fluff anytime soon, but seriously; your story has some potential. Just refigure it to match how you feel now. I'm glad it has the essence, and you are right. I'm desperate for depth! Enjoy this latest chapter.

Yvonne: Thanks for reviewing. Here was your Aoshi Megumi scene. I hope you enjoyed it.

Sayonara


	4. Thence we came forth to see the Stars ag...

The Tragic Circumstances of Lost Souls Conjoined 

Chapter Four: Thence we came forth to see the stars again.

"_It lies not in our power to love or hate, for will in us is over-ruled by fate."_

Christopher Marlowe 

If there is indeed some beauty within the breakdown of common sense, Megumi was representative that aspect of life as she looked into an ornate full-length mirror. The change was so drastic Megumi could not find herself within the layers of make up, multiple petticoats, and the flamboyant black curls that rested atop her head. Mme. Bouffant smiled with some pride as she fastened the finishing touch on her latest project, a set of amethyst pearls to match the light purple dress that hung heavily on Megumi's moderately small frame.

Megumi herself was confused while examining her reflection in the vanity.

'How does this… _thing_ stay on?' She thought, and lightly fingered the 'sleeves' (or more accurately straps) of the dress that sat just below her shoulders. Meanwhile, Mme. Bouffant took a moment to admire her handiwork.

"Miss Megumi, you should consider modeling. You have a beauty incomparable with most other women I've met in these islands." She said. Megumi nodded in reply, still confused by the western clothes and Mme. Bouffant's French accent.

The men were bid to enter, or at least all that remained of them. Aoshi had long departed for more worthwhile pursuits, yet Kanryuu had often desired to see Megumi in the immodest western clothing and would not miss such a moment.

"My dear, you look marvelous." Kanryuu stated, taking Megumi's hand and kissing it lightly. Though she felt repulsed, Megumi could do very little to stop the scrutinizing glares or shallow affections of Kanryuu. Mme. Bouffant also had a scrutinizing eye on Megumi, for her blue eyes were scanning the woman that, in such clothes, could sink ships.

"Mme. Bouffant, you are a miracle worker. I always knew Megumi was a beautiful woman, but you have brought out that which I find most attractive." Kanryuu gleefully stated, leering at Megumi who rolled her eyes in disgust.

Aoshi, in another place and seemingly time, watched from afar the transformed opium woman, but along with the beauty that was accented with a few curls and ruffles he saw her pain. Aoshi could spy the embarrassment that marked her cheeks, even through the foliage of the dense gardens.

Megumi did not see Aoshi, yet could have sworn that more than the prevalent breeze stirred the bushes.

" My dear, we are due at the ball." Kanryuu announced, distracting Megumi from her silent questioning. Megumi begrudgingly accepted Kanryuu's offered arm, and was escorted down to the carriage. When the carriage set off, and Mme. Bouffant had left the estate, Aoshi was left to the large house.

The sadness in Megumi's eyes that he discerned led him to dig deeper into her past. A curious vice was aroused within him, one that left Aoshi glancing behind though he knew no one would come. With the halls deathly quiet he walked toward the west wing and approached the double doors that blocked Megumi's quarters from the rest of the mansion.

Daringly, Aoshi pushed both doors open, and his eyes scanned her room. It was clean, and appeared to be avoided by even Megumi. A memory from but a week ago prompted Aoshi to approach the observatory. As soon as that door was opened, a flood of clean night air brushed against Aoshi's face, and he saw a pane of glass opened.

'Why has Megumi not made an attempt to escape this place?' Aoshi wondered silently while drawing his finger over the revealed frame. For what seemed the end of a small wing in a large mansion, Aoshi's onmitsu skills found a crack in the wooden flooring. Upon closer observation, the crack, to exact to be spontaneous, was a spacious trap door.

Tobacco, intermixed with assorted perfumes permeated the air of the grandiose ballroom. Megumi, though she had little prior experience with dancing, had picked up the technique quickly and was now dancing with her fifth partner for the evening. A young, handsome American of no more than twenty-five led her for the third time around the ballroom.

"I've danced with you for three waltzes but you have yet to tell me your name." He said boldly, Megumi glared softly at him, confused by the American's fearless nature.

"I did not find it prudent." She responded, as the American guided her in a spin and drew her back to him.

"Maybe if I tell you my name, it'd become more proper." Megumi shrugged her shoulders, largely expressing her disinterest for the young man.

"My name is Joshua Hunter, and you are?" He asked, not taking the hint.

"I am Takani-san." Megumi replied, retaining the formal Japanese titles.

"Don't you have a first name?" Megumi's glare turned cold at the gajin's rudeness and she snarled,

"When visiting other countries do not be so rash." The American was thoroughly confused as Megumi walked off of the dance floor; however, Megumi was tossed aside for an easier pursuit.

After escaping the heavily infected air, Megumi leaned against the railing of the balcony and traced cloth-covered fingers against the concrete. Kanryuu, who placed his hands around her waist, startled her peace. Invading what little space she had in the overcrowded place.

" Remove your hands at once." Megumi said coolly, for she already aware the identity of the man behind her.

"Very well," Kanryuu said, and stood by her side, gazing deep into Megumi's thoughtful face.

"You look lovely tonight," Kanryuu repeated. Megumi only responded with a faint but equally annoyed voice,

"You've told me before." Sighing, Kanryuu took a sip of his Champagne and turned to face Megumi.

"You could be kinder to me, at least in public. Grant me one dance." Kanryuu requested. Megumi glared at Kanryuu with bored eyes, and stated,

" I have no intention to dance with anyone." The smile on Kanryuu's face looked more strained as he gripped Megumi's upper arm.

"You will grant me one dance." He demanded, Kanryuu's eyes demanding her submission. Instead, Megumi withdrew her arm, and returned to gazing at the sky above. Kanryuu left Megumi to her own thoughts and returned to the main room.

With the cool evening breezes blowing harshly against Megumi's cream-colored skin she was left to the winds of isolation and introspection. The stars, though innumerable and beautiful were no comfort to her lost soul despite the alacrity, with which Megumi found the North Star. Yet, the guiding star did allow Megumi one moment to know where her home was beyond the glassy, counterfeit world of poppies and princes.

Aoshi found the room whose gate was a waylaid trapdoor was so tiny he could not stay in the room comfortably. His large frame, awkward in the closet size room, discovered a small chest that had been left to decomposition and dust mites.

In spite of the quickness that he found the box, Aoshi took a moment to think before opening it, and determined the heart of a woman was best left to those who it concerned.

With a shake of his head, Aoshi left the small closet beneath the floor and ascended to the observatory. Turning his back to the open window and outstanding view, such thoughts distracted Aoshi from the call of duty. Yet, he could not fully ignore the yearnings of his heart. The stars beckoned Aoshi toward a second look at the deep indigo sky.

It was beyond base, instinctive knowledge, but Aoshi and Megumi's eyes were drawn to the same guiding star and this connection alone called to the souls of both trapped beings to escape whatever monotony chained them on this earth. Predictably, Aoshi would ignore the thoughts of freedom and remained chained to self-inflicted duty. He forced himself to leave the private wing of Takani Megumi and sought to remind his conscience why he remained a ninja in such times. Such moments even surpassed the Okashira's logic; for his soul took flight underneath crisp, clean stars to meet another similar entity.

Megumi, with even more warning, let herself be dropped into Kanryuu's deceit. She, during those weeks, attended other balls in the same western fashion, but to her own credit, she had maintained her distance from Kanryuu; refusing every dance that he offered her. This small defiance did not stop the pliant behavior that was more or less being forced upon Megumi. With every moment Megumi spent in the cursed western corsets, a breath of her vitality was forced out and she reluctantly grew more accustomed to obedience.

Aoshi himself was not totally untouched, it seems the small but effectual breaking of Megumi's spirit depressed his own soul. However, he would not judge a woman with so much sorrow in her voice. It seemed to Aoshi, Megumi had totally given up on any redemption from the goddess' of Kharma and was merely waiting to die. For, with the passing of days, more of the fire in Megumi's eyes died out and was replaced by a dazed edge that concealed a new agony within.

Weeks later, while Megumi and Kanryuu spent time entertaining _gajin_ at fashionable parties, Aoshi wandered the halls in search of his unknown consolation. Aoshi's subconsciously placed steps lead him to the same general area, the west wing of the home. Whether it was the temptation to look at the stars from the safety of an observatory or a glimmer and shade of redemption from an opium woman's presence, his feet always led him to a place he had not the courage to go.

The large clock against the wall had just struck eleven, and the chimes rang an ancient, soothing melody throughout the vast space of the west wing. And in a flurry, the carriage containing Megumi and Kanryuu arrived at the mansion. Megumi fled from it, much like an image of an eastern Cinderella, she was escaping an unknown torment. Aoshi watched from the shadows, his eyes observing Megumi storm into one of her rooms, and stand in front of her vanity mirror.

Muttering silent nothings, Megumi fiddled with the clasp on her latest accessory, a plain black velvet ribbon that boasted a small, tear shaped diamond. In this rushed moment, Megumi's hands trembled and she continued to pull at the delicate necklace, attempting to remove it from her swan-like neck. Megumi, failing to remove the necklace in her haste lowered her hands, clenching them into tight fists with frustration.

Suddenly, she felt two large hands at the base of her neck. The hands began to undo the clasp and Megumi looked to the owner of the hands in the mirror. It was Aoshi Shinomori; his eyes were emotionless in their sockets. Megumi, glaring into the mirror, laid one hand over those undoing the clasp, and she stated with softness to her voice,

"Wait." Aoshi had no choice but to obey her command, and in an eternity of moments Megumi's eyes scanned her reflection in the mirror, the rose color fading from its surface. Within Megumi's mind, a million thoughts ran around each other: forming a myriad of different conclusions that led to one final realization.

The pressure on Aoshi's hand began to increase, as Megumi's tension grew more visible in the lowly lit room. He also looked deep into Megumi's reflection: beyond the immodest ball gown and well-made face. He looked into her burning eyes; transfixed by the imminent glow that now radiated harshly and unguardedly.

In what little room Megumi had given Aoshi to maneuver, he discerned the emotions and struggles raging within those impassioned eyes not knowing the circumstances. Bending his head to whisper into Megumi's ear, Aoshi said quietly while his hand, wrapping around a delicate shoulder,

" Peace, Megumi, Peace. There are far worse sins than the ones you have been forced to commit." If this were an ordinary moment, Megumi would have snapped at Aoshi for his pretentious statement. Yet, this was a moment less ordinary she turned to face him, the necklace forgotten as it fell to the wood floor beneath their feet.

Megumi had no room to question Aoshi; his eyes were radiating in understanding and the earnestness in his voice was far too convincing. Megumi, revealing the weak, struggling side of her nature, embraced Aoshi. She poured everything into the Okashira's large form. Her heart, her strength, and her integrity were all given to Aoshi.

Although Aoshi was initially surprised by her abrupt openness, his senses and heart overrode his logic. And Aoshi returned the embrace, strengthening the bonds they unknowingly made. Now, Megumi and Aoshi shared equally the burdens of their life. Two lonely souls had finally found their solace.

Perhaps, it was the silent strength conveyed in Aoshi's voice and eyes that stopped Megumi's all too common tears from falling and Megumi's strange healing power that left Aoshi at such ease. Yet, whatever caused this remarkable moment to occur in a room smelling of poppies, life had drastically changed for them both. Their tears and sorrows were now left to the four winds, in hopes they would not reappear.

End of Chapter Four.

Rissi's annotations:

Freeeeedom! Oh, sorry for the totally random outburst! I had a great day today, track went remarkably well for being a blow-out day in the weight room and I just finished this feckin' chapter! Seriously, it was a hard one. I mean there gets a point in a story like the one I'm writing, a philosophical one. To make the mind tangents not be repetitive is pretty difficult. If you catch that in my chapter, please tell me. I'll make sure to watch for it. Anyway, onto the personal reviews:

Zero27: Less corset action in this chapter, you should be quite glad of that. Well, I hope this depth weaving has you even more addicted! I don't know it its reached full potency, but maybe this story still has some room to grow. Thanks for the review!

Brooke: This might answer your timeline question. I don't know. I have a nasty habit of working things into the plot that didn't exist. It's the creative writer in me I guess blush . LoL, thanks a bunch for reviewing and believe me, I know about being busy!

Yvvone: What is it about the corset? I take an every-day thing for Megumi's era, put it on the chic, and its suddenly a humor thing. Oh well! At least something peaked your interest! I got the Aoshi Megumi action in, and am damn proud of it too. Divine inspiration rocks! Thanks for reviewing.

KuroKitsune-chan :I always save the best for last. (actually, I can't back that up, I just didn't want to type your long name first, no offense). Aoshi works in lovely with this story, his redemption, or at least the beginning of what could have began the lonely, cha drinking process. No one is completely cold hearted. Anyway, thanks for reviewing.

Ciao!


	5. Not long are the days of Wine and Roses

The Tragic Circumstances of Lost Souls conjoined:

Chapter Five: They are not long, the days of wine and roses

"_God and I both knew what it meant once; now God only knows."_

_Friedrich Klopstock_

* * *

In those moments that Megumi and Aoshi shared the divinity of a starry night, all had changed. The lines of duty and whim were blended together in a most extraordinary manner, and within this complex alteration the stars themselves were hazy in the limelight.

For what had been so painstakingly clear was fading into obscurity. This was felt most by Hanya, who was not seduced by the current rose-colored glasses that Aoshi and Megumi wore. Hidden within the foliage, Hanya watched his leader confess his sins, in an embrace to a woman of no standing. Megumi had stolen their leaders heart, but Hanya hoped she also left the mind in tact.

Megumi slowly felt her anxiety and guard slide away with the fragments of time, not sure whether it was the soothing aroma surrounding her or the safety she felt within Aoshi's strong embrace, Megumi dared to feel happy and Aoshi's, guilt was being eased away by the moment he now shared with Megumi. He almost felt caution disarm itself and a new sort of emotion arrive with the present windfall. The thoughts of a girl with blue eyes began to drift from the corners of his guilt-inflicted mind, and instead, Aoshi only saw the woman before him, depending so much on his strength.

For what was due in the natural course of events, the desperation of Megumi's hug grew whimsical and teasing. The Okashira felt continually self-conscious as he drew his fingers through Megumi's long hair, feeling how it flowed like silk through them. Megumi shivered has Aoshi's hand brushed accidentally against the back of her neck; her hands fell from his shoulders and onto his waist. Suddenly, Megumi felt aware of Aoshi's closeness to her, but did not withdraw. Instead, she leaned her head against his chest, and inhaled Aoshi's soothing scent. Megumi said softly, in a hushed whisper,

"Thank you." A hint of a smile dusted Aoshi's lips in a rare moment of serenity and openness, and he tightened his hold around Megumi, discerning she must the cause of it.

Lifting her cinnamon eyes to Aoshi's ice blue ones, Megumi looked deeply into them. Aoshi's hand, which had been lying unconsciously on Megumi's shoulder instinctively, brushed up the sensitive side of her neck and down her jawbone, lightly and hypnotically. Megumi trembled and her eyes closed on their own accord as Aoshi knelt down to claim her lips in a gentle kiss.

At first Megumi was surprised by the normally stoic Aoshi's actions, but soon warmed to his persuasive kiss. Neither Aoshi nor Megumi knew why they had kissed, or what divine goddess inspired it, but were equally surprised when Kanryuu let his presence be known.

"My dearest Megumi, " Kanryuu jeered, and continued, "You've seemed to warm up to Aoshi, and I must say you both make a simply beautiful couple. Megumi your beauty is harsh and severe, Aoshi is also beautiful, but his is distant and enticing. Not unlike your own." Megumi, to Kanryuu's surprise did not move from Aoshi, instead she leaned into him. She remained defiant in her decision to confide in Aoshi.

Aoshi glared daggers into Kanryuu, hold Megumi to him closer still. He did not want to loose the consolation he had just discovered within Megumi. Kanryuu continued with his jealous rant,

"Do not glare so harshly Shinomori-san. I will not tear this new found love apart, if anything, it will help my dear servants happiness." Aoshi felt Megumi's ire rise at Kanryuu's new insinuation. Kanryuu smiled grimly, and his eyes glowed with a devilish fury. He looked as if he had more to say, but this was not the case and Kanryuu escaped the suddenly crowded room.

After Kanryuu had left, Megumi disentangled herself from Aoshi and sat on the edge of the bed. The dainty blush remained on her cheeks, and Megumi ran a hand nervously through her hair. Aoshi watched Megumi with attentiveness as she walked toward the vanity and sat on the bench to brush her long hair, which had become disheveled in the moment.

Aoshi lightly pried the brush from Megumi's grasp, and started to draw it through her dark hair. Initially, Megumi was anxious but relaxed into the strokes of the brush.

"You cannot stay here." Megumi stated firmly, looking up to Aoshi. This caused him to stop brushing through her hair. Aoshi was silent, but his eyes burned into Megumi's posing the obvious question.

"You cannot understand. I have been kind to you, and Kanryuu will expect the same sort of treatment. Now I can never be free from him, he will twist my fate anyway he so chooses."

"He has not the capacity to ensnare you Megumi," Aoshi snorted disdainfully, and set aside the brush. "However, since you have requested this I will leave you for the time being." He stated definitively, appearing emotionless, as he had been for the long span Megumi had known him. While Aoshi walked out Megumi thought to call him back, but knew that she could not take back what was said.

Whether Megumi was aware or not, Aoshi knew her fears and doubts, and had known them from the moment he laid eyes upon her. For a moment, he saw the sorrow in her eyes lift, but that had fallen again from Kanryuu's new conspiracies. As he tread back to the quarters Kanryuu had given him, Kanryuu approached Aoshi,

"You must tell me, Shinomori, how did you break her?" Aoshi turned on his heel and glared at Kanryuu, his eyes radiating with a dangerous glow.

"You are not worthy of her." Aoshi stated simply. Kanryuu, in his turn, became angry, and asked, baiting Aoshi,

"Why am I not worthy of Megumi? She is but an Opium woman, she sold her dignity to survival." Fingering his concealed weapon, Aoshi's face was set into a stone mold, and he replied,

"You know not of what you speak."

"Heh. Are you defending her, so Megumi broke you?" Kanryuu taunted, his voice screeching in delight. However, Kanryuu had not the time to celebrate his victory as Aoshi drew his blade and using his Oniwabanshuu skills, gave Kanryuu a trivial, but bloody wound on his forearm.

"You are not to insult, Megumi-san. If I find you with the intention to compromise her virtue, you will not be let off so easily." Aoshi stated firmly, and with cold harsh eyes. He walked away from the trembling Kanryuu who clutched at his blood-spattered arm. The situation that had seemed so congenial was growing hard to handle.

When Aoshi returned to his quarters, he could not help but feel for Megumi. He had found a soul so similar to his own and would not relinquish it for the world. While Aoshi was left in much deserved solitude Megumi was receiving a visit from Hanya.

She had been sitting her room, drawing the flat- paneled brush through her long, silky locks of black hair.

"You have taken the Okashira's heart, Opium Woman, " Hanya announced authoritatively as he appeared behind Megumi from what appeared to be nowhere. Megumi demanded frantically as she saw Hanya's demonic reflection in the mirror,

"Who are you!" Megumi stood from the vanity, and Hanya bowed, saying,

"Hanya, a comrade of the Okashira." Megumi recovered her breath, and responded to Hanya's initial question steadily,

"I have not stolen his heart, he gave it to me of his free will." Her eyes were blazing with a pure fire, and Megumi's fine skin was unaltered by any rouge coloring. Hanya, after observing this, was confused.

'Maybe there is more to this woman…' he thought. Hanya, because of this notion, venerated Megumi with a bow and kind words,

"If such as true, I am honored to be in your presence." Megumi's smile was small, but held a humbling radiance. Without any prior warning, Hanya disappeared and Megumi reevaluated her earlier comment to Aoshi knowing she could not take it back. However, the table had been reopened and Megumi was now ready to start placing her bets, for she felt more confident in her own abilities.

In the aftermath of all that transpired, Kanryuu now plotted to save his own skin. Megumi joining forces with Aoshi and the Oniwabanshuu was an ill omen to all Kanryuu had fought and scrapped to obtain. Taking Kanryuu by surprise, a dark man withdrew from a corner of the plush office and grinned wryly at the nervous businessman.

"Is there something wrong Kanryuu?" The man jeered, his eyes appeared red and taunted Kanryuu.

"Please! Don't come out from dark corners like that! You are eerie enough as is!" Kanryuu demanded in a small and puerile manner while whipping red sweat from his forehead.

"As you wish." The dark man stated and approached Kanryuu's desk more benevolently, "I hope what causes this blood to seep from your forehead does not impede our arrangement. " Kanryuu paled, whipping his forehead with a handkerchief and stammered,

" No, ii-t will not. Everything will go out as planned, despite minor complications." The dark man's entire face was suddenly visible and inspired fear with its twisted and evil formation while he frowned threateningly.

"You are not ignorant of what will occur if it is not as you say, my political influence will crush both you and that Golden Goose." The dark man maliciously stated, laying a dagger on Kanryuu's desk.

Hanya, upon hearing the conversation between Kanryuu and the unnamed politician, knew there was more to Kanryuu's character than monetary greed. Feeling the need to report to Aoshi, he approached the Okashira in his room.

"Staying here is dangerous, Okashira." Hanya stated to the rather disinterested Aoshi Shinomori, who was shaving his face.

"Aa." He only replied, paying closer attention to shaving his face.

"There is more to Kanryuu than the greedy business man, he is involved in dirty, deceitful politics. If you opt to remain here you place us all at risk." Hanya added, in hopes that it would spur a reaction, but it only received the flicker of an eye.

"Okashira, are staying because of that woman?" Hanya asked, worried of Aoshi's current mental status, and whether he had become infatuated with the opium woman. He received a mixed glare from Aoshi, who had set down his shaving blade somewhat callously.

"Hanya, do not worry. I will not lead the Oniwabanshuu astray," Aoshi announced. Hanya, however, would not be pushed away so easily, and stated firmly,

"I know, as a subordinate I should not doubt you, but Okashira, to stay here is folly." Aoshi responded somewhat harshly to Hanya's demanding tone, his eyes were cold upon his skull, and he said icily,

"You walk on dangerous ground Hanya, despite our friendship, that was too bold." Hanya was somewhat ashamed and apologized, "however, fully necessary. I do not intend to release the Oniwabanshuu directly, but through the actions of a certain woman who needs to escape this place." Hanya now understood what Aoshi's intentions were in regard Megumi and felt relieved to know that he would not consider abandoning him.

End Chapter Five

* * *

Rissi's elucidation:

I don't know if the word fits, but it sounds so cool! This chapter is odd, and I hope it satisfies you hungry reviewers. Lord know this chapter has been painstakingly rewritten! Onto the reviews now:

Laryissa Hyuga: Well, thank you, I appreciate your kind words. I hope you enjoy this AoshiMeg chapter thoroughly!

Kowatashi: evil grin, oh, you will love this paring after I'm done with you my pretty, and your little dog too! The necklace, well , I find as an author descriptive touches really add to the story, no matter how seemingly mundane…Thank you!

Kurokitsune-chan: Yep, logic just plain sucks anyway! Enjoy this anti-logic chapter, thanks for reviewing.

Yvonne: Yay! I spelled it right…More Aoshi Megumi action for ya'll….enjoy….Many thanks!

Zero27: I hope this story is shaping up well, please warn me if it gets too…anything really. I just let my heart write this chapter, and some of my equally twisted sense of humor. Happy reviewing, my friend! Danke!

ThiefRikku: That trick usually works to bring some of the Readers out to review. Thanks, I'm trying for depth, but often it gets shallow…so tis difficult.

Special thanks to Dan the Man for being a great friend, and to that random flamer who told me this story sucked…I appreciate all the commentary, no matter how infantile.

Bai then, there now!


	6. Revolutions are not made with Rosewater

**The Tragic Circumstances of Lost Souls Conjoined:**

Chapter Six: Revolutions are not made with rose water

"_She floats, she hesitates; in a word, she's a woman."_

_Jean Racine_

* * *

As a creature new to the idea of conspiracy, Aoshi tread cautiously about the recent scheme that would give Megumi her deserved freedom. And in that time of severe contemplation, life often went on as it had in the past, little of the revelation Megumi and Aoshi had experienced was even spoken or expressed. That small moment under the stars did not need to be repeated loudly, for it could very easily be conveyed by the nod of a head or a out of place smile darting across a face like a brief ray of light.

For all Aoshi's inexperience, Kanryuu expected nothing he only suspected a usurpation gathering around him, as if he heard the silent whispers of thought tracing a mind. Yet, Kanryuu dismissed such thoughts as paranoia and set about making his golden goose more fertile.

He found Megumi contemplatively staring out of a large window, allowing an eerily blowing branch to entrance her mind from depressing, coherent thought.

"Takani-san," Kanryuu stated, surprising Megumi with the understanding tone in his voice and the properness of the title.

"What do you want Kanryuu?" Megumi stated defensively, eyeing Kanryuu warily as he walked towards her.

"Only your explicit cooperation, my dear." Kanryuu stated, glaring at her in ways that made Megumi feel as if she were being stripped bare and examined like a race horse.

"Only my explicit cooperation…" She repeated, the words flowing harshly off Megumi's tongue. Kanryuu only grinned, and drawled with a contemptuous sneer,

"Yes, my great beauty, I have a friend who has grown impatient as of late." Megumi, with defiance returning to her as the fears dissipated, chuckled,

"Is this friend impatient for a monetary value only this dishonored goose can create?" Kanryuu's silence gave him consent to Megumi's statement and she smiled harshly, somewhat mocking Kanryuu's own sneer,

"I find no reason to help this friend, and nor will I do it for your sake and affection." Yet, in the few moments it took Megumi to play with Kanryuu's twisted passion, she had ignited a great rampage.

"You will," Kanryuu stated, "this tedious defiance will stop here. I can always release you from this place and have you sent to a jail for creating opium! These are not threats, for I will act upon them!" Kanryuu stated with great viciousness, though an equally substantial control. She swallowed any remaining saliva in her mouth and bit her lower lip; this action was quite miniscule but Kanryuu noticed it and smiled. Kanryuu left the room without saying anything more to Megumi, and let her absorb the entanglements that bound her life to him.

The next morning, the sun had failed to shine and gave way to a torrent of rain falling from a gray, lifeless sky. The same eerie sadness that had befallen the sky also inhabited the Kanryuu Estate. Resigning herself to the dank laboratory, Megumi let her mind wander to better landscapes and brighter fortunes while her hands worked with a frightening expertise to grind the poppy.

The laboratory was on the lower level of the mansion, yet still remained in the west wing. Compared to the rest of the home it was base in decorations, symbolic of its cold and cruel nature. Aoshi dared to venture in this portion, although his best instincts told him to avoid the lair of a reluctant conspirator.

Megumi would not betray his presence, despite how acutely she could sense the vibrations of Aoshi's boots tap against the concrete flooring. In truth, she had no desire to partake of his strength and comfort; Megumi thought she was doomed to pass life by Kanryuu's side and would not risk the removal of her heart, which she kept so closely guarded in her chest.

Yet, the vibrations of Aoshi's stride only grew closer, and Megumi grew more nervous of his approaching figure. Within a few moments, Aoshi had entered the small laboratory and noticed Megumi attempting to ignore his presence.

He yearned to speak with Megumi, or, in any event, have her speak coherent thoughts. A deep, reflective breaths or her wandering eyes did not satiate this urge within Aoshi, which only increased his desire.

Megumi could not help but meet Aoshi's eyes when he implored her own, even blushing at his knowing glances. This quiet moment surrounding them in a hazy sheet, helped them understand more the memories could not be restrained or forgotten, they were only intensified by the transfixing spell.

Aoshi opened his mouth for a moment, as if he would speak to Megumi. This caused Megumi's heart to leap in anticipation despite her own conscious effort to stop it. Focusing harder to grind the dried opium, Megumi feebly tried to further ignore Aoshi, but there was a bond that had been created only nights before and could not be removed.

This inspired Megumi to speak into the awkward air, and in hopes that Aoshi would respond in his brief half-thoughts,

"What brings you to this fallen woman's laboratory?" Megumi asked him, degrading what remained of her betrayed body from the fallout. Aoshi, looking into Megumi's soul through her cinnamon eyes, he lied,

"I was sent by Kanryuu."

"Is that so," she replied and rebuffed any betrayal she felt at Aoshi's scathing words. The coldness of Megumi's tone stung Aoshi, for as she ground the poppy, he did not only sense her anger. The silence was now totally unbearable; Megumi attempted to ignore Aoshi standing before her and focus on her work even though she knew that Aoshi's excuse was an outright lie.

The intensity of ceramic scraping against ceramic Aoshi was ever more keen too, it tried to dull his awareness with its grotesque melody. This went on for several, undeterminable minutes until Aoshi grabbed Megumi's hand, which ground the poppy and stilled it.

Aoshi's touch was gentle on Megumi's skin; it caused a telling shiver to creep up her arm and through her blood stream. Megumi looked to Aoshi in confusion, her eyes shining with unwavering light as he then removed the small bowl she had been grinding the poppy in. He did not release her hand.

Megumi attempted to ask Aoshi's motives but her breath fell short when she saw the unfamiliar gleam in his eyes. His fingers shifted against an invisible coating of poppy dust, and Aoshi grimaced for a moment. Megumi, seeming to know what the grimace was about, blushed in embarrassment. Without releasing her hands, Aoshi dipped a cloth in a bowl of water and cleaned Megumi's hands of that fine, but telling dust.

Megumi said thank you, but it was nearly inaudible. Aoshi, who heard the polite phrase nodded back with no smile tracing his lips. A somewhat wide laboratory table, with the souls breeching the distance, separated their bodies. They were hit by the memory of the night underneath a starry sky. A confided hope of release rang in the distance, as an apex of that momentous encounter. Aoshi felt, in the equal pangs of that great organ in their chests, this woman was his to protect and perhaps love in the end.

As Megumi read those thoughts in Aoshi's eyes, she trembled and shook her head.

'I am not worth this…' She thought, and diverted her eyes from Aoshi's knowing stare. He did not ask her a question, Aoshi only glared softly, noting worry frame Megumi's lovely face.

"I do not know, " Megumi tentatively began, her heart faltering as she bravely sough Aoshi's eyes again, "why you risk the safety of your men to save me!" She finished, Megumi's voice rising in confused frustration.

Aoshi's expressionless face bore some alteration for a mere moment, and it could not be read because of the short time it lasted.

"The Oniwabanshuu are going to help you escape." Aoshi announced. Megumi's cinnamon eyes grew wide, and she protested,

" What about your men? Kanryuu will surely kill them and you!" Megumi was suddenly vocal, and the passion she had tried to subdue erupted from within her.

"They are aware of consequences." Aoshi stated simply, as if it were a trivial side note.

"And they do not rebel?" Megumi asked Aoshi, but grew afraid as

Aoshi's glare turned cold.

" As I am Oshikara it is their duty to obey me." Megumi's nose crinkled at this stiff reply, and at the same time his reasoning held an older, more sophisticated appeal.

"Duty, I haven't heard that one in awhile." Megumi murmured aloud. Aoshi detected the thought-spoken out loud, and the small laugh she held after it. She received a censuring glare that was followed by an uncommonly compassionate expression.

"You have not heard it enough it seems," Aoshi said in a surprisingly gentle and kind voice, rendering Megumi off guard and open to his words.

" I don't want you judging me." Megumi stated with defiance and confusion wracking her voice, " I do what I must to survive in this world…"

" I do not censure your actions, as I have told you before, far worse sins have been committed than the ones that were forced upon you." Megumi looked up at Aoshi questionably after he stated this.

"You do not know what sins I have committed or how many lost souls have died to an auspicious poison that I with my own to hands make. Yet you would deem me innocent and remove the guilt that I bear. Why am I lucky to be so favored?" She said mockingly, and almost lightly though all notions of good humor had long abandoned them.

The far off light of redemption had been vanquished, and Megumi's spirit seemingly crushed in the wake of an unspoken ruled left Aoshi bewitched, bothered and bewildered. It was in this moment of uncanny circumstances Aoshi did something completely unexpected; his hand had released hers as he drew away a falling tear from Megumi's cheek. Her eyes fluttered shut in response, with Aoshi admiring this for a moment before he grasped her chin and pulled her face close to his own.

"Megumi-san," Aoshi said, his voice both stern and compassionate at the same time and his eyes blazing with a brave new passion. These things left Megumi disabled to reply as they were noticed, and she felt rapture within her very soul.

"Do not berate your survival in this world of betrayed circumstances. Men that claimed to made of much sterner stuff would have fallen and failed in ways you have conquered." Aoshi stated to Megumi in discreet whispers that caused an emotion that she would rather have rebuffed.

She asked herself silently why as Aoshi implored and captured her eyes with certain authority. No effort could break their locked gaze, and Megumi let herself relax. Aoshi felt her pulse resume a steady thump, and raised his head to place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

As his head rose to Megumi's forehead, she shivered in the reverence and empathy Aoshi showed her in that action and her hand clenched around an invisible, intangible thing. Though Megumi still had her doubts, the strength Aoshi conveyed was a comfort that would ease such fears as existed.

Aoshi saw in Megumi's eyes a willingness to escape that propelled him only further and did not hinder any thoughts of revolt.

"I will visit you in your room this night, retire early and all shall be set I motion." Aoshi said, and Megumi nodded solemnly, her heart still weary.

* * *

End Chapter Six

Rissi's Retort:

I'm sorry for the inability to write, I had to force this one out with little tact. I only hope its good, because I'm not entirely sure of that…

Zero27: I'm sorry if this meager section fails to wow thee…but it was like C-Section..Hah! That was a bad joke…sorry. Thanks for the compliment and review.

KKC: Now we all hate Kanryuu, so don't get all bent out of shape. Thanks, and enjoy this next chapter..

Thief Rikku: I forgive you and Your reviews are fine, and I appreciate the positive feedback! Thanks and enjoy.

SurferSea: So sorry this took so long! Egad! Enjoy and review!

Yvonne: Don't kill me! I took to long! Thanks for the review!

Lelia Winters: I must apologize for taking too long this time around. You know that at times the muse isn't so cooperative! The change of voice I noticed too, and I hope the writing is less indifferent.

Cya!


	7. This is the forest primeval

**The Tragic Circumstances of Lost Souls Conjoined:**

**Chapter Seven: This is the forest primeval**

_"Half of the time we're gone, but we don't know where… I know that you'll be eager to fly now."_

_Simon and Garfunkle_

New, obtainable freedom now roused with it a sense of regret and fear within Megumi. In an unobserved corner of her mind, Megumi could sense wandering variations of the truth break at her will. She, however, would keep her eyes and hoped that the sun would not fall down on her illusions in the end. Megumi took a deep breath as she considered her weary reflection in the finely polished mirror. Underneath cinnamon eyes were growing dark lines and her face was sallow from the influence of unnecessary fear. Despite all the misgivings her heart did indeed bear, Megumi took soothed her fears by casting aside the tired image of a betrayed doctor and she stood in her darkened room. Walking toward one of the larger windows, she pushed the curtains to the side and smiled as the sun dawned upon the dark room.

Feeling strangely refreshed from this action, Megumi repeated it with the other large, elegant windows and felt a little bit of her lost soul and happiness return with the growing light. This was when her eyes wandered to the observatory, whose door was closed in response to the solitary life Megumi had opted to live. Where her eyes had strayed her feet soon followed, but the small distance was tread with a tentative step and curious eye.

When the door was opened, the picturesque view did not only greet Megumi, but Aoshi standing silently in the observatory in apparent meditation also caught her eyes.

"Aoshi-san, why are you here?" Megumi asked, taken aback for a moment before walking fully into the observatory. Taking his time to stare Megumi down for his own private amusement, he stated steadily,

" Out of all the rooms in this estate, I find this the most calming." This answer had been sufficient for Megumi, and she let the pulsing calm within her blood stream. Entering the room with an honest look of fatigue, Megumi on a bench and ran a pale hand through her long black hair. Aoshi glanced over to Megumi and observed her amidst the struggles of his own will. Many questions rose and fell in the air like unsteady breaths, questions Megumi did not ask and wished to ignore more convincingly. Aoshi sensed this uneasiness as keenly as he had seen the wish in her eyes to escape earlier that day.

Megumi's eyes bore unsteadily into the light, as if she was afraid of it burning her eyes, and blinding her from what held her fast to the turning world. She tried to blink away the fear that came from her observation of the truthful and honest light. Yet, Megumi would fail at this endeavor and shielded her over-exposed eyes with her delicate, china- white hand.

"Can you not look into the light, Megumi-san?" Aoshi asked knowingly, his tone insinuating a much deeper meaning. Comprehending this, Megumi shook her head and replied,

" It would seem the light shines too brightly in my eyes for they are used to a darkness I wish to dispose." This was said somberly, as if she knew what admitting the one truth would to shatter the small world that encompassed her wild spirit. Aoshi looked down at Megumi, her head bowed in perpetual shame. He felt anger in her gesture, and implored her eyes as he jerked her roughly up to stand beside him.

"Aoshi! What are you doing!" Megumi shrieked at the sudden, commanding action, and tried to pull her arm from Aoshi's grasp but the grip, like the gesture was too stern. Aoshi demanded Megumi's eyes not stray from his own ice blue ones and this unspoken order was obeyed. Holding her gaze with all his strength, Aoshi stated authoritatively,

"You need not bow your head. You are my equal in many ways, but in others you have far surpassed me. For you to live in darkness does not do your inner-greatness credit. You diminish each day underneath a voluntary shadow that I would have you freed from, were you willing to look into the light." Megumi, at this point, could have pulled her arm from Aoshi's loosened grip but she was caught in his eyes, and how the radiated passion so clearly from amid the ice.

The world had been silenced. The trees gently shifting branches, the birds' cheerful song, and the occasional shouts of the raved lunatic Kanryuu; the outside world was void. In this far away plane of reality, Aoshi's words, impassioned not by his voice but a cold fire in his eyes, echoed in Megumi's fear-ridden mind. This was replaced by a wholly different emotion as Aoshi's eyes softened and his arm wandered to Megumi's shoulder.

"Aoshi, what are you doing?" she inquired in an excited whisper while her pulse continued to race. With his hand now on the base of Megumi's neck, Aoshi replied,

"I am trying to save you from yourself, Megumi." Inhaling deeply to control her speaking, Megumi stated proudly,

"I am beyond saving. I've always known it." Megumi then added, "Can you not give up on me, Aoshi? Everyone else has." This last note was drenched in a despair that was able to confuse Aoshi. Megumi thought to leave the room, but could not stifle her will to remain near Aoshi.

" Let me show you the path you must take to redemption." Aoshi whispered as he pulled Megumi close to him. His warm breathes dusting her face, causing it to flush.

"I have told you, I am beyond saving." Megumi said weakly, her voice shaking and trembling with the gentle caresses of Aoshi's skilled hands.

"No." Aoshi simply said, and connected what little distance remained between them by placing his eager lips upon her own for an unforgettable kiss. "You can be free Megumi, free of all this corruption, that is how you can be saved. Do not be afraid." He then left harshly, as if he was angry, leaving Megumi to step up to the plate.

There was an itching of, an inkling of conspiracy drifting like uncertain smoke upon the silence of the mansion. Kanryuu was far too obsessed with his own particularly mediocre aura to ever notice the wafting of changing times. The old man who had originally introduced Megumi to the job that was meant to give her life new purpose could trace the rebellious scent, its insolence telling of the events that would lead to Kanryuu's downfall.

Megumi was not speaking, but for this Kanryuu was grateful. When his servant was silent, she seemed more docile and manageable. Any sign of Aoshi's cold anger had dissipated, or more accurately any trace of Aoshi had disappeared from the mansion. Kanryuu had not marked this, for it was a sign the man was doing his job. He also had not seen the troublesome pair together in quite sometime, Megumi seemed to avoid Aoshi with great effort and Aoshi, again, could not be found in any solitary location.

Kanryuu, as dense as he was at this time, was unnerved to some small degree by the overbearing silence. As was in his nature, Kanryuu decided to cause trouble and agitate old wounds that were meant to heal. Kanryuu's insipid intentions were a quiet as his own feet while he almost snuck to the west wing. He opened the richly painted door, and cooed with a mocking drawl,

"My dearest Megumi, you have not come to visit me recently. Are you finally a devoted worker?" The hollow and cruel words echoed in the large space and off of the walls. Kanryuu frowned, as his taunting received no response and stalked elephant-like through the clean and freshly sunlight room.

Megumi sat in reflective silence within the observatory, denying that Kanryuu had entered yet again to pollute her life. In her attempts to ignore Kanryuu, Megumi's eyes wandered to the small crack in an undisturbed floorboard. It was many years ago, when Megumi first realized the kind of man Kanryuu was, that she hid her most precious items in a hollow closet-like section beneath the observatory. She had not ventured into the looking glass for all those years. Megumi had no desire to how far she had fallen into a web of sin. Now, that some daring had returned to her, Megumi knelt down and lifted the loose board, setting herself into the small room.

The sun lightly streamed in through the trap door and Megumi breathed in the musky scent of her past, hoping it would revive more of that passion which she was lacking. With ease, the sparsely decorated box was located and Megumi touched it as if it would crumble with the slightest touch. Her light caresses disrupted the dust the box had acquired as a second skin. Kanryuu's shrill voice again pierced the air and the lid fell to the ground chaotically. A large cloud of dust rose from it and settled noiselessly in the air. In a denied breath, Megumi looked upon the old relics of a forgotten past with a dread she had felt all to often.

For what came with dread, was also a moment of peace making for Megumi's torn and weary heart. She let the sight of the rich silks that had the flamboyancy of a time long past, and the simplistic, ethic paintings of an era forgone invigorate her. It was then Kanryuu found her,

"Why, Megumi, you never told me you were so rich? Those silks are worth a pretty penny, as are those drawings." Megumi glared harshly and stated,

"These items are ordinary. Every Japanese Woman has them."

"Gaijin women do not." Kanryuu said with a grin that embodied greed. He eyed the box lustily and then added,

" Let me have them, out of your love for me." Megumi would not relinquish that which she held most precious and stated defiantly,

"I would rather see these burn, than given to a man of your low taste. It was why I hid them. So you could not corrupt them." Kanryuu's countenance altered and he fiendishly groped for the box that was just out of his reach.

" You will give me these silks, or you will never be free of me! " He threatened, for his voice was panicky. Megumi, undaunted by his behavior, spat on Kanryuu's hand and snarled. Pushing him from the entrance by using the box lid, Megumi was free of the small room and Kanryuu was left breathless. He watched in horror is Megumi flung the contents of the box out the open window in an excited fervor. Silks, rice paper, and china dolls fluttered in the wind as they fell to the earth and landed in a convenient pond.

Megumi left Kanryuu to morn the objects and strutted out of the mansion, picking up her pace as the cry for help was roused, though she was not nervous. At the gate, she met Aoshi, and kissed his hand delicately.

"Without you, I would not be free. I will always be grateful." Megumi stated simply. Aoshi nodded, his own soul somewhat relieved as well as saddened by Megumi's departure though he would not admit it. With that, Aoshi watched steadily as the one person who knew his soul was free from the constraints that bound her and he could have sworn Megumi flew on pearl wings unto her new freedom.

**The End** (the true end) 

Rissi's End commentary:

Is this not unreal, I struggled through a period of detrimental writers block, and by George, I love this chapter! Its not long I know, but, a neccesary end to a good story. Thanks for reviewing this piece, and special, special thanks to those who review this chapter. You've earned a cookie, bitches! Au Revior!


End file.
